1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device system including a display device and an electronic device to and from which the display device can be attached and detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) has spread quickly, and it has been a widely common practice to connect electronic devices in a cableless manner in a home as well as in an office.
For example, a TV system wherein a display device and a tuner box are separated and can be attached and detached is available. It is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. Sho 61-251280. In such a system, Connecting the display device and the tuner box in a cableless manner starts.
A recent tuner box has grown and expanded in functionality; many tuner boxes are provided with a function as a receptacle for connecting to the Internet, etc., in a cableless manner, for example, in addition to a function of inputting TV broadcast information received at an antenna and generating video information. That is, the multifunctional tuner box allows wireless communication with a display device for displaying TV broadcast video and wireless communication with a personal computer for the user to view a Web page, etc., on the Internet to proceed simultaneously.
When communication through a wireless LAN is conducted, priority can be given to each piece of information to be transmitted, namely, priority control can be performed, by using a technique called WMM (WiFi MultiMedia). Therefore, as the WMM function is installed, a high priority can be assigned to transmission of video information to the display device requiring the immediacy.
However, to execute the priority control, the WMM function must be installed in both the tuner box and the display device. It also becomes necessary to change the application program to add the priority giving procedure. Thus, if software of the wireless LAN is compatible with the WMM, for example, the application program is incompatible with the WMM and thus the most of the priority control is not sufficiently made under the current circumstances.